ni passé ni présent
by ylg
Summary: drabbles Yoru/Soi. 1ère vignette :: 100 mots pour le blanc, 100 mots pour le noir, mélangés en une seule teinte. 2e: des chocolats. 3e: Yoruichi-sama avait une poitrine magnifique. 4e: le déni comme motivation. MàJ, 5e: le jeu du chat et de la souris.
1. noir et blanc

Titre : ni passé ni présent  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Bleach  
Couple : SoiFong/Yoruichi  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : si elles étaient à moi, Yoruichi n'aurait jamais laissé SoiFong.

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "noir et blanc", shōjo ai  
200 mots

oOo

Quelqu'un, elle ne sait plus qui, peut-être Yoruichi elle-même, lui a dit, une fois, que dans le monde des humains, le noir et blanc c'est la couleur du passé. Des vieux souvenirs. Du bon vieux temps qui ne reviendra pas, figé sur le papier glacé des vieilles photographies.

Pour elle, le noir et blanc est au présent. C'est la couleur des uniformes des shinigami ; elle en voit tous les jours, tant qu'elle n'y prête plus attention.

Pour elle, le passé qui la rend nostalgique est en fait éclatant de couleurs. Brun, orange, doré. Yoruichi, sa peau de miel, ses yeux d'or, vêtue d'orange feu et de noir, flamme vivante.

Aujourd'hui encore quand elle rêve d'elle, elle en rêve en couleur.

Le noir et blanc dont elle aurait rêvé autrefois, jamais elle ne l'a eu. Une nuit où elle n'aurait pas été si seule, une nuit où la lumière de la lune aurait rendu blanche sa peau, noire celle de Yoruichi, une nuit où elles auraient été Yin et Yang… non, jamais elle ne l'a eu, jamais elle ne l'aura.

Le noir et blanc, pour Soi-Fong, ça n'est pas la couleur du passé. C'est la teinte amère des rêves impossibles.


	2. secrets et chocolats

**Titre :** secrets et chocolats  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnage/Couple :** SoiFong/Yoruichi  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "chocolat"  
Pour Mélie  
170 mots

o

Le Capitaine de la Deuxième Division déteste la Saint-Valentin. Cette coutume importée du monde des humains, elle-même venue d'on ne sait trop où, ne rime à rien. Ce jour-là, quasiment toutes les jeunes filles du Seireitei pourchassent les garçons pour leur offrir des chocolats. Un nombre impressionnant parmi ses subordonnées essaient même d'en offrir à Soi Fong. Elle s'est laissé dire qu'Unohana aussi en recevait, et que même certains garçons s'adonnaient à cette curieuse pratique.

Ces démonstrations forcées d'affection la gênent. Des soldats n'ont pas besoin de s'encombrer d'une telle sentimentalité. Et puis, elle déteste le chocolat. Sa couleur et son fondant lui rappellent par trop la peau de l'ancien Capitaine, cette traîtresse !

Soi Fong déteste la Saint-Valentin, sans doute parce que la seule personne à qui elle voudrait offrir des chocolats s'est enfuie dans le monde des humains, sans elle, et peut la fêter à sa guise avec ce renégat d'Urahara. Mais ça, c'est un secret.


	3. une poitrine magnifique

**Titre :** Yoruichi-sama avait des seins magnifiques  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fong, Shinhōin Yoruichi  
**Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash

**Thème :** "roploplos" pour shojo addict - un autre drabble sur le même thème avec encore du Yoru/Soi mais aussi Rangiku, est disponible dans mon recueil "comme une fleur"

**Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Yoruichi-sama avait des seins magnifiques. Objectivement, une si grosse poitrine n'était pas des plus pratiques pour le combat, et avant d'être placée sous ses ordres Soi Fong s'accommodait plutôt bien d'être nettement moins bien dotée de ce côté. Elle était quand même admirative, et un peu envieuse.  
Enfin, depuis le jour où Yoruichi, surprenant les regards que sa petite subordonnée croyait discrets, lui a proposé tout de go de toucher pour voir ce que ça fait, de honte elle a renoncé à ces aspirations. Elle s'interdit désormais d'y penser. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à en rêver...


	4. Je te battrai !

**Titre** : j'ai (pas) besoin de toi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Soi Fong/Shinhouin Yoruichi  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 19, si mes souvenirs sont bons

**Prompt** : « "Berwald, cette fois, je te batterai" »  
d'après Dance of Fate  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cette fois je te battrai, Yoruichi, se répète Soi Fong, et tu seras bien forcée de me reconnaître comme ton égale et même plus, puisque je serai plus forte que toi.

Un siècle plus tôt, elle voulait juste être assez forte pour lui être utile. Depuis, pour supporter de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur, elle s'est fixée de devenir plus forte qu'elle, pour s'en venger. Pour pouvoir lui dire : C'est moi qui n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Elle clamait vouloir l'oublier, elle qui l'avait abandonnée, mais restée fixée sur elle, jamais elle n'a pu se défaire de son ombre.


	5. abeille ou souris

**Titre** : chat et souris  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Soi Fong/Shinhōin Yoruichi  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Petite souris »d'après Nelja  
pour la case n°18 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Soi Fong/Yoruichi

**Continuité** : avant les tomes 18-19  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Yoruichi-sama est un chat... et ça ne se limite pas juste à la métamorphose qu'elle peut pratiquer. Comme les chats, elle s'amuse avec son jouet préféré, à le balader partout, à le rudoyer un peu sans compter vraiment le blesser, et puis quand elle s'en lasse... elle s'en va en l'abandonnant, sans vraiment compter le retrouver où elle l'a laissé si elle revient – un chat qui s'en va tout seul et n'a besoin de personne – mais préfèrerait, quand même.

Seulement Soi Fong n'est pas une petite souris ni un oiseau blessé. Si Yoruichi revient, elle le lui fera regretter.


End file.
